3 Love Story
by Daejae24
Summary: Kisah cinta dari tiga orang pemuda yang harus melewati, Kesedihan, Rintangan, dan Perjuangan Akan kah mereka mendapatkannyanya? Setiap hari mereka selalu merasa bahagia setiap memikirkannya. Apakah ini cinta? Ya, ini adalah CINTA! /B.A.P/Banghim/Daejae/Jonglo/YAOI/SAM/RnR Juseyoooo /
1. Teaser

**Iklan Or Teaser(?)**

 **SAM Or Daejae24**

 **Present**

 **3 LOVE STORY**

 **Summary :**

Kisah cinta dari tiga orang pemuda yang harus melewati,

 _Kesedihan, Rintangan, dan Perjuangan_

Akan kah mereka mendapatkannyanya? Setiap hari mereka selalu merasa bahagia setiap memikirkannya.

Apakah ini cinta?

Ya, ini adalah CINTA!

/B.A.P/Banghim/Daejae/Jonglo/YAOI/RnR Juseyoooo~/

 _Permasalahan akan kisah cinta 3 orang pemuda_ (seme:D) _..._

Selamat datang di TS Music Academy!

"Hey, yang pertama dia yang dapat!"

 _Akan kah mereka mendapatkan cinta mereka?_

...

 **~BangHim DaeJae JongLo~**

Pertama bertemu dengannya adalah saat aku melihatnya sedang membawa banyak balon udara, lalu membagikannya pada anak-anak dipanti asuhan dengan bahagianya. Aku sangat menyukai senyum itu.

Tapi...

"Maaf aku sudah mempunyai suami..."

 _KESEDIHAN…_

 **~BangHim DaeJae JongLo~**

...

 **~BangHim DaeJae JongLo~**

Dia teman semasa kecilku. Aku sudah menyukainya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Apakah dia merasakan hal yang sama dengan ku? Kuharap.. Iya.

Tapi nyatanya saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi, setelah sekian lama...

"Yak! Sudah lama tidak bertemu. Perkenalkan, ini namjachinguku."

 _RINTANGAN…_

 **~BangHim DaeJae JongLo~**

...

 **~BangHim DaeJae JongLo~**

Hah aku sangat menyukainya pada pandangan pertama. Tapi sialnya dia tidak mudah didekati sama sekali. Ia orangnya jutek. Tapi itulah daya tariknya selain wajah cutenya, dan aku sangat menyukai itu.

"Aku tidak menyukai orang sepertimu. Berdirilah, dan lihat dirimu sendiri!"

 _PERJUANGAN…_

 **~BangHim DaeJae JongLo~**

…

 _.Mereka harus menghadapinya._

…

 _Akankah mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau?_

 _Apakah ini cinta?_

 _Ya..._

 _Ini adalah CINTA!_

 **Hay hay hay hayyyyy huahahahahahhaaaaa SAM datang lagi membawa FF baru yang tentu saja B.A.P, Dengan main pair BANGHIM, DAEJAE, JONGLO! B.A.P Official Pair. Semua sama rata di nih FF gak ada pair-pair-an(?)^^**

 **SAM membawa iklan atau teaser doang karena nih FF tayang(?) nya nanti waktu FF yang 'TWINS' tamat(ntah kapan tuh FF tamatnya XD). Jadiiii tolong beri dukungannya yahhh dari sekarang Reader-nim tercinta heheheheee. Biar nih FF SAM lanjuttt^^, Dukungan kalian adalah penyemangatku n_n . Udah deh gitu ajja~**

 **Mind To Review, Favorite and Follow?^_^**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	2. Chapter 1

**3 LOVE STORY**

 **Summary :**

Kisah cinta dari tiga orang pemuda yang harus melewati,

 _Kesedihan, Rintangan, dan Perjuangan_

Akan kah mereka mendapatkannyanya? Setiap hari mereka selalu merasa bahagia setiap memikirkannya.

Apakah ini cinta?

Ya, ini adalah CINTA!

/B.A.P/Banghim/Daejae/Jonglo/YAOI/RnR Juseyoooo~/

 **CAST :**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Monn Jongup

Choi Junhong aka ZELO

Others :

Cho Kyuhyun (cast akan bertambah^^)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Drama/Angst(?)/Hurt-Comfort/**

 **B.A.P**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran…..**

Cerita ini keluar secara tiba-tiba dari otak kacau saya o_o(?). jadi jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan saja.

Ini hanya sekedar FF yang aku buat sesuai dengan isi pikiran/khayalan saya^^, jadi jika ada kesamaan tolong di maklumi yahh .

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya! Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 1**

Malam yang sangat cerah dan dingin, rembulan yang bersinar itu menerangi padang rumput ini dengan indahnya. Sebuah kereta api melaju dengan tenangnya ditengah-tengah padang rumput yang luas dan hijau ini.

Dipemberhentian terakhir yang sangat sepi terlihat seorang namja tampan berkulit tan, yang terlihat sangat bosan dan jangan lupakan barang-barang bawaannya yang berada disekitarnya. Yang ia pandang hanya hamparan luas berwarna hijau yang gelap, dan juga sebuah jalur Kerera Api yang membentang dihadapannya.

Lalu sebuah kerera api tepat berhenti didepannya, dan perlahan kereta tersebut berhenti. Tak banyak orang yang keluar dari kereta tersebut, hanya satu penumpang saja yang keluar dari salah satu gerbong kereta api tersebut.

Seorang namja keren berwajah tegas terlihat membawa barang bawaannya menuju pemberhentian dimana disana ada seorang namja yang sedang melamun."Anyeong haseyo.." sapanya pada namja yang sedang duduk itu. Lalu namja yang sedang duduk itu pun berdiri dan tersenyum juga.

"Oh, anyeong haseyo.. Jung Daehyun imnida~"

"Eoh, Bang Yongguk imnida. Kau sudah lama disini?" tanyanya.

"Nde. Aku sudah disini selama satu jam."

"Woah jinjja?" tanyanya lagi, kaget."jadi kita harus menunggu seseorang lagi?"

"Nde, katanya ada satu orang lagi." jawab namja tampan ini Daehyun sambil mengangkat bahu."jadi aku harus menunggu satu jam lagi disini." keluh Daehyun, dan duduk kembali dikursi panjang yang berada dibelakangnya.

Namja bernama Yongguk ini pun hanya bisa terkekeh."sabar. Orang sabar katanya disayang tuhan." katanya sembari duduk disebelahnya."btw, kenapa kita disuruh menunggu yang lain?"

"Molla. Mungkin untuk menghemat bensin."

"Ahh, ya sepertinya begitu. Karena tempatnya diatas bukitkan?"

"Nde. Hyu- oh mian. Apa aku boleh memanggilmu hyung? Sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku?"

"Nde nde, tentu saja."

"Gomawo hyung," ucap Daehyun sembari tersenyum."jadi hyung berasal dari mana?"

"Eoh , aku datang dari Incheon. And You?"

"Aku datang dari Busan." Jawabnya sembari nyengir.

"Ohh," ujar Yongguk sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya."pantas saja suaramu ada logat-logat... Emm.."

"Nde, hyung. Aku tahu," lanjutnya sembari tersenyum."aku sedang berusaha bicara seperti orang-orang disini." katanya lagi sambil mengangkat bahu, lalu memandang lagi kedepan.

Tak terasa satu jam telah lewat. Dan mereka hanya mengobrolkan hal-hal yang keluar dari pikiran mereka. Bahkan hal-hal yang tak penting sekali pun.

Dan kereta terakhir pun sudah berhenti didepan mereka. Kereta yang kosong pikir mereka. Karena ini sudah hampir larut malam.

Lalu keluarlah seorang namja yang lumayan err-pendek- dari salah satu gerbong tersebut. Daehyun dan Yongguk pun berdiri untuk menyapa namja itu.

"Anyeong haseyo," sapanya setelah berada dihadapan Yongguk dan Daehyun."Jongup imnida." katanya sembari membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Daehyun imnida."

"Yongguk imnida."

"Bangapsemnida. Apakah kalian sudah menunggu lama disini?"

"Ani, aku hanya satu jam menunggu disini. Dia yang sudah menunggu lama disini." tunjuk Yongguk pada Daehyun.

"Oh selama itukah? Mian, aku lupa jadwal, hehehe." ujar Jongup dengan wajah innocentnya. Dua orang pemuda lainnya hanya tersenyum maklum.

Mereka tak menyadari ini. Bahwa pertemuan mereka sekarang ini akan membawa mereka ke sebuah persahabatan yang sangat kuat.

Lalu tak lama kemudian muncullah sebuah mobil Jeep berwarna kuning dihadapan mereka. Mereka bertiga hanya ber-oh, lebar(?). Dan keluarlah seorang namja yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari mereka.

"Haloo para pemuda!" mereka bertiga bertatapan penuh kebingungan menatap namja dihadapan mereka."maaf kalian harus menunggu. Agar kalian bersama pergi kesananya. Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun, guru music kalian." lanjutnya sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Eoh nde, Anyeong haseyo saem." jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

"Ini sudah larut, dan kalian pasti lelah. Jadi, ayo kita langsung pergi saja."

.

.

Tempat ini bagaikan istana yang diubah menjadi sangat modern. Warna putih dan cream sangat mendominasi Academy Music ini.

"Selamat datang di TS Music Akademy!" seru guru music ini Kyuhyun."nah ini adalah academy music, asrama kalian pun ada disini. Dan kalian akan berada disatu ruangan yang sama." jelas Kyuhyun sembari berjalan dikoridor diikuti mereka bertiga.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang sangat besar dan tebal mengkilau pula, berwarna Cokelat."ini adalah kamar kalian," ujar Kyuhyun sembari tersenyum."maaf tidak ada tur untuk hari ini."

"Nde, Gwaenchanha Saem. Kami akan langsung tidur saja." kata namja tampan ini Daehyun.

"Ya kami lelah." timpal Yongguk, dan Jongup hanya mengangguk saja. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah kunci kepada Yongguk.

"Kau ketuanya."

"Siap Saem."

Setelah mamasuki ruangan mereka menggumamkan kata Oh. Karena melihat kamar ini sangatlah luas dan rapi. Ada tiga ranjang didalamnya. Single bed. Satu ranjang terpisah, sedang dua lainnya adalah ranjang bertingkat. Semua ranjang itu tepat membelakangi jendela yang sangat besar menggantikan tembok dan pamandangan dibelakangnya sangatlah indah. Padang rumput yang sangat luas. Itu sangat indah. Dan jangan lupakan disetiap sudut ruangan ada sebuah meja belajar lengkap dengan peralatannya. Tiga meja belajar tepatnya.

"Aku yang ini," ucap Yongguk sambil menduduki ranjang yang terpisah sembari tersenyum lebar."yang pertama dia yang dapat!" lanjutnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, karena melihat dua dongsaengnya melongo tak percaya.

"Terserah lah hyung," ujar Daehyun sambil berjalan menuju ranjang bertingkat bagian bawahnya."aku disini. Berarti kau diatas Jongup-ah." lanjut Daehyun sembari nyengir.

"Hahh, beginilah nasib anak termuda.."

Kedua hyungnya hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah datar Jongup. Beginilah nasib anak termuda. Moon Jongup. Iyakan?

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang sangat cerah, ditemani oleh suara merdu burung-burung yang saling bersahut-sahutan didahan pohon. Hingga membangunkan namja tampan ini. Sambil menguap dan mata yang masih tertutup serta rambut yang berantakan ia berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Daehyun- namja ini, setelah selesai mandi ia membangunkan dua teman sekamarnya yang terlihat masih mengantuk. Mereka bergiliran memasuki kamar mandi.

Oh, lihatlah mereka bertiga. Mereka sangat tampan dengan setelan seragam TS Music Academy ini. Kemeja putih yang melekat dengan dengan sempurna dibadan mereka serta sebuah jas berwarna _blue black_ dengan garis berwarna kuning dikerah dan pergelangan tangan jas tersebut. Dan sebuah dasi bergaris yang selaras dengan setelan jas mereka. Dan jangan lupakan pula celana bahan berwarna _blue black_ juga yang melekat dengan sempurna dikaki jenjang mereka. Oh sebuah tas ransel, tentu saja mereka membawanya disebelah bahu mereka masing-masing.

Mereka bertiga berdiri didepan pintu kamar mereka. Yongguk berdiri diantara Daehyun dan juga Jongup. Sambil mengambil napas dalam Yongguk pun membuka pintu yang ada didepannya.

"Selamat menjalani hari baru."

.

"Nah, tidak banyak peraturan di Academy ini," ujar Kyuhyun didepan semua murid baru di Academy TS ini. Ini Academy khusus pria."kalian hanya tidak boleh berkeliaran setelah pukul sepuluh malam. Jika tidak ada pelajaran, kalian bebas melakukan apapun, asalkan itu tidak merugikan Academy ini. Mengerti?" jelas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kepada seluruh siswa.

Mereka pun manjawabnya dengan serempak."Nde, saem!"

Yongguk, Daehyun serta Jongup terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Assa! Berarti aku bisa kerja Part Time nih." ujar Daehyun sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya asrama ini tidak berisik. Jadi aku bisa menulis laguku dengan tenang."

"Lalu apakah aku harus ngedance?"

Mereka berdua pun hanya menatap Jongup dengan datar. Lalu mereka bertiga kembali memerhatikan Khyuhyun.

"Satu hal lagi, disini ada klub dance. Jadi kalian bisa mengikutinya jika berminat." seluruh siswa pun bersorak.

"Yes!" dengan wajah datarnya Jongup bersorak. Yongguk dan Daehyun hanya bisa saling pandang.

"dan maafkan kepala sekolah kalian karena tidak bisa menyambut kalian.

Sekian. Kalian boleh masuk pelajaran pertama kalian." Kyuhyun menutup penyambutan ini dengan bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

Tak terasa malam pun telah tiba. Tiga namja ini tengah asik dengan dunianya masing-masing. Jongup dengan sebuah barble ditangannya, dan ia sedang berada diatas ranjangnya, menatap kedua hyungnya dengan kosong. Daehyun ia baru saja selesai mandi dan saat ini ia sedang mengobrak-ngabrik kopernya mencari-cari makanan. Hingga Jongup pun melihat sesuatu terlempar oleh Daehyun, ia pun turun dari ranjangnya."hyung, stok makananku habis," ujar Daehyun. Dan Yongguk yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan laptopnya di meja belajarnya pun menatap Daehyun."besok ayo kita pergi berbelanja?" lanjut Daehyun.

"Ide bagus. Aku pun masih memerlukan beberapa barang lagi." respon Yongguk.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Yongguk dan juga Daehyun, Jongup sedang menatap sebuah foto yang ia pungut dilantai dengan serius."hyung siapa ini?" kedua hyungnya pun langsung menghampiri Jongup karena penasaran.

Yongguk yang pertama menghampiri Jongup pun bersuara."waw. Siapa ini manis sekali?".

"Eh- itu.." Daehyun pun langsung merebut foto yang ada ditangan Jongup.

"Itu hyung saat kecilkan?" tanya Jongup. Daehyun mengangguk.

"Lalu siapa namja yang bersama mu itu? Kalian terlihat sangat dekat."

"Oh, dia sahabat kecilku dulu," jawab Daehyun sembari duduk diranjangnya diikuti oleh Yongguk dan juga Jongup, dan menatap foto masa kecil dirinya dengan seorang namja manis disebelahnya."namanya Youngjae. Dia ada dikota ini sekarang." lanjut Daehyun, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya.

"Oh jadi karena itu kau datang ke Academy ini?" tanya Yongguk.

"Tidak juga sihh, ini hanya hobiku. Aku sangat suka menyanyi."

"Oh, apa hyung akan mencarinya?"

"Ani. Walau pun kita ada dikota yang sama, tak mungkin aku dan dia akan bertemu kan?"

"Itu mungkin saja sih.." ucap Yongguk sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

Begitu pula Jongup."walau pun begitu hyung tidak akan mencarinya? Sepertinya hyung menyukainya."

"Walau pun bertemu, aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan mengenaliku. Sudah sembilan tahun sejak terakhir kali kami bertemu."

"Oh begitu yah?"

.

.

.

.

Dan sesuai dengan keinginan Daehyun kemarin. Mereka bertiga sedang mencari-cari barang yang mereka perlukan untuk seminggu kedepan disebuah pasar harian(?) disekitar Academy mereka.

Mereka bertiga memasuki toko-toko, sekedar untuk melihat-lihat.

"Hyung aku butuh camilan~" rengek Daehyun ditengah jalan. Karena mereka belum melihat toko makanan sedari tadi.

"Kau lihat? Kita belum menemukan toserba disini."

"Bersabar lah hyung."

"Ya sudah aku akan mencarinya sendiri." Daehyun pun akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Yasudah aku juga akan pulang ke asrama saja." kata Jongup kemudian setelah melihat kepergian Daehyun."aku sudah membeli semua kebutuhanku." lanjut Jongup."lalu hyung?"

"Aku ingin berkeliling dulu saja disini." jawab Yongguk."boleh aku nitip ini untuk dibawa ke asrama?"

"Eoh, tentu saja hyung. Belanjaanmu sedikit sekali." Jongup pun mengambil barang belanjaan milik Yongguk yang memang sedikit."kalau begitu aku pergi hyung."

"Eh ini kuncinya Jongup-ah."

"Eoh kamsahamnida hyung."

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju asrama Jongup berjalan dengan santainya. Menikmati angin segar yang menerpa wajah tampannya. Saat ia memasuki halaman sekolah ia melihat seorang namja tinggi nan manis sedang menari dengan sangat lincah dan indahnya ditempat yang sangat sepi di Academy ini.

Jongup menatap namja itu dengan tidak berkedip sekali pun, bahkan ia hampir menjatuh kan barang belanjaannya. Hingga ia pun tersadar saat suara seseorang menyentaknya.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat?!"

.

Sementara itu Daehyun sedang berkeliling pasar, ia pun berhenti dari acara berkelilingnya saat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Ahjussi kemarin saja buku ini harganya lebih murah,,"

Ya Daehyun sangat mengenal suara ini, walau pun sudah sembilan tahun lamanya ia tak mendengar suara merdu ini. Ia masih mengingatnya. Suara yang sangat manis. Ia pun berjalan kearah seorang namja yang sedang berada disebuah toko buku. Daehyun terpesona melihat namja manis ini. Namja manis ini pun menatap Daehyun sekejap lalu mulai berbicara lagi dengan ahjussi penjual buku.

"Ahjussi, kemarin saja temanku beli buku ini dengan murah. Beri aku diskon nde?" ugh. Daehyun makin terpesona saja dengan namja ini hingga ia pun senyum-senyum sendiri melihat namja manis ini sedang beraegyeo. Namja manis ini pun menatap Daehyun lagi sambil tersenyum. Dan Daehyun pun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan melihat-lihat buku yang ada disekitarnya.

"Baiklah, nak. Ahjussi beri diskon."

"Yeyy~ kamsahamnida ahjussi~"

"Nde nde," kata ahjussi ini sambil tersenyum dan membungkus buku yang dibeli oleh namja ini.

Karena kesusahan mengambil dompetnya, namja ini pun menyimpan barang bawaannya ditangan Daehyun seperti ia sedang menyimpan barang bawaannya dimeja saja. Daehyun tetap tersenyum dan menatap namja ini.

"Kamsahamnida ahjussi~" lalu namja ini pun langsung menghadap Daehyun dan mengambil barang-barangnya dan tersenyum juga membungkukkan badannya lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hah dia tidak mengenaliku." gumam Daehyun sangat pelan.

"Kau... Dae... Dae-Hyun?"

.

Dan Yongguk tak bosan-bosannya berkeliling dikota kecil ini. Menurutnya kota kecil di Seoul ini sangat lah indah. Tidak padat oleh kendaraan. Malah orang-orang disini pada berjalan kaki dari pada berkendara.

Ia pun tersenyum dengan hangatnya,saat melihat anak-anak berlarian dengan bahagianya melewati dirinya. Yongguk pun mengikuti segerombolan anak tersebut. Dan sampailah ia disebuah bangunan yang lumayan besar.

"TAT'S Child" gumam Yongguk."ohh ini sebuah panti asuhan?" Yongguk pun menyapukan pandangannya kesana kemari, dan melihat seorang namja cantik membawa banyak balon udara warna-warni. Namja cantik itu pun dikelilingi oleh anak-anak yang tertawa dengan bahagianya.

Waktu melambat disekitar Yongguk saat melihat namja cantik itu tersenyum dengan bahagianya saat membagikan balon-balon tersebut pada anak-anak yang mengelilinginya.

Dan namja cantik itu pun tersenyum kearah Yongguk.

"Ehmm, permisi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC💗😘✌🐰

 **Aaaaaaa~ aaaaaaa~ aaaa aaaa~~~ hm hm~~~**

 **Huahahahaaaaa tahu kan nadanya kaya gimana, yang suka film Bollywood pasti tahu XD, yap siapa sih yang gak tahu film "MOHABATTEIN" . iyah nih FF terinpirasi saat SAM lagi nonton ulang nih film :D.**

 **Jadi waktu itu lebaran, dan SAM tentu ajja silahturahmi ke rumah temen. Kebetulan, tuh temen aku teh ngajak nonton film, jadi kita nontonnya film mohabattein^^, jadi weh nih FF lahir(?) dari otak kacau SAM, tapi ceritanya akan sangat berbeda kok, gak bakal ada adegan nari-nari sama nyanyi-nyanyiannya XD, SAM hanya ambil konflik dalam kisah cinta 3 orang remaja yang ada dalam film itu ajja, gak bakalan ada kepala sekolah yang lumayan gimanaaaa gitu sama murid-muridnya terus gak ada kisah masa lalu anak perempuan kepala sekolahnya sama syah rukhan tahukan?. Terus ini juga SAM ngebikin nya bukan sekolah kok, tapi hanya sebuah academy music saja, semoga kalian menikmatinya^^**

 **Ohh iyah minggu depan ini gak akan diup lagi T-T, inget kan nih FF dilanjutnya kalau yang "TWINS?!" udah tamat, jadi bersabar yah para Reader-nim n_n kuh tercinta~~**

 **Ohh SAM juga assa ingin bikin cerita tapi idenya dari Reader-nim XD huehehehe, adakah yang mau merekomendasikan novel buat di Remake gitu? Atau kalian punya ide cerita tapi gak bisa dituangkan kedalam tulisan? SAM bisa buatan-in kok kalo bisa :D. Kalo ada yang mau bisa PM SAM(tapi lewat applikasinya yah^^) atau bisa dikolom Review juga n_n hehehe, kalau ada yang mau yah :D. Hehee maaf malah curcol,,,**

 **Oke deh A-yo! Kita bales Review^^**

 **jungyoungjae :**

lanjuttt thor

aaaaaaa KEPO... aku ini kepo

 **:**

Iyah ini udah dilanjutt…

Iyah SAM tahu kamu pasti kepo XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **daejaeeeeee :**

waaaaahhh sepertinya serruuu.. lanjut SAM aku keppoo kelanjutanyyaaa

 **:**

Seruuu gak ini?.. ini udah dilanjut,,, udah gak kepo lagi kan kelanjutannya :D. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Cito :**

Aku suka ide ceritanya.. dan tiba-tiba aku teringat salah satu film favorite aku... kangeennn :""" wkwkwk

Mungkin daejae ada di urutan (?) Kedua ya (?) Padahal secara pribadi aku lebih suka sma yg pertama wkwkwk itu yg paling baper menurutku.

Btw, maaf baru review... aku mau haca ff yg lainnya dulu wkwkwk

Semangat SAM

 **:**

Benarkah *_*?, film mohabattein bukan XD wkwkwkwkkkk

Iyah Daejae diurutan kedua^^, hehehehee tapi iyah sih, tapi Daejae mah menurut aku mah cocok yang kedua :D

Iyah gak papa T-T, ku tunggu Reviewnya lagi diff SAM yang lain XD

Makasih udah nyemangatin dan manggil aku SAM ;)))

Ohh iyah Cito-ssi SAM mau ngepoin nih XD, kok cerita Cito-ssi pada didelete sihh? T-T. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

lanjuttt kaaaaaa kelamaan nunggu twins tamat mah wkwk

 **:**

Iyah ini udah lanjuttt, iyah kelamaan yah nunggu yang twins mah, ini harus nunggu lagi nih XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Guest : Sooya :**

di lanjut Sam ...

 **:**

Iyah Ini udah dilanjut~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Adyeon Jung :**

Lanjuuuuttttt

 **:**

Iyah Ini udah dilanjuttttt. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **moonblossom616 :**

suka _! pair kesukaanku,selalu ditunggu karyanya_semangat!

 **:**

Hehe makasih udah suka^^, iyah ini juga pair kesukaan SAM, makasih udah mau nunggu TT. Makasih udah nyemangatin~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


	3. Chapter 2

**3 LOVE STORY**

 **Summary :**

Kisah cinta dari tiga orang pemuda yang harus melewati,

 _Kesedihan, Rintangan, dan Perjuangan_

Akan kah mereka mendapatkannyanya? Setiap hari mereka selalu merasa bahagia setiap memikirkannya.

Apakah ini cinta?

Ya, ini adalah CINTA!

/B.A.P/Banghim/Daejae/Jonglo/YAOI/RnR Juseyoooo~/

 **CAST :**

Bang Yongguk

Kim Himchan

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

Monn Jongup

Choi Junhong aka ZELO

Others :

Cho Kyuhyun (cast akan bertambah^^)

 **Chaptered**

 **T**

 **/Romance/Drama/Angst(?)/Hurt-Comfort/**

 **B.A.P**

 **Cerita ini asli milik SAM!**

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

 **Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

 **Cerita ini hanya milik saya! Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

 _ **Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

 **CHAPTER 2**

Kamar asrama ini terlihat hening, meskipun didalamnya ada tiga orang namja yamg sedang tiduran dimasing-masing ranjangnya, dan jangan lupakan sebuah senyuman tak pernah hilang dari wajah tampan mereka bertiga. Raga mereka memang ada didunia ini. Tetapi pikiran mereka ada didunia lain.

Jongup pun senyam-senyum sendiri memutar kembali kejadian tadi siang saat dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang namja imut yang sangat judes.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Ti- tidak ada.." jawab Jongup gelagapan saat ia sudah kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Kau melihat apa huh?" tanyanya lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya melihatmu yang sedang menari."

"Mwo?!"

"Err tubuhmu sangat lentur, aku suka itu.."

"Nde?!," namja jangkung ini pun menghampiri Jongup."dengar yah, aku tidak suka saat aku sedang berlatih dan ada yang menatapku dengan pandanganmu barusan. Aku tidak menyukai seseorang sepertimu-"

"Junhong-ah~," panggil sebuah suara.

"Aish jinjja." namja ini pun buru-buru pergi dari tempatnya tapi ditahan oleh Jongup."yak! Lepaskan lenganku."

Jongup tidak menanggapinya dan malah asyik menatap wajah namja ini yang terlihat sangat khawatir ini."yak, lepaskan." karena tidak didengar sama sekali akhirnya namja manis ini pun langsung menggigit tangan Jongup dan berlari pergi meninggalkan Jongup yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aww.. Appo." ringisnya, tapi detik kemudian ia tersenyum dengan sangat lebarnya dan berjalan kembali menuju asramanya.

"Junghong~... Junhong namanya." Jongup terus bersenandung selama diperjalanan.

.

Sementara Daehyun juga memikirkan kejadian siang tadi.

"Ugh, kukira dia tidak mengenalku." batin Daehyun dengan sebuah senyuman konyol, mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Kau... Dae... Dae-Hyun?

Ya benar! Kau Daehyun!"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum sumringah. Ternyata temannya ini mengingatnya.

"Kyaaa~ Daehyun-ah! Bogosipeoseo~" namja manis ini pun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Daehyun, setelah sebelumnya menyimpan barang bawaannya. Ia melingkarkan lengannya dileher jenjang Daehyun dengan erat. Daehyun pun tersenyum dengan bahagianya dan balas memeluknya tak kalah erat disekeliling pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku eoh?!" tanya namja ini setelah melepaskan pelukan rindu mereka.

"Aku-"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan penjelasanmu atau alasanmu. Kau jahat sekali!" potongnya dengan ngambek.

"Hey bukan begitu, Youngjae-ya. Kau tahu aku tidak mempunyai nomor ponselmu."

"Walau pun begitu kau harus tetap menghubungiku." katanya sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. Daehyun hanya bisa tertawa kecil."waw kau belajar di Academy TS?" tanyanya kemudian setelah melihat pakaian yang dipakai Daehyun.

"Nde."

"Wow Jung Daehyun~, aku suka itu!"

"Tapi kau tahu aku tinggal dikota ini, dan kau tidak mencariku?!" merajuk lagi.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Sekitar seminggu?"

"Sudah selama itu dan kau tidak mencariku?! Ya sudahlah." ujarnya sembari merangkul pundak Daehyun dengan lengan kanannya."ayo. Appa pasti senang melihatmu."

"Kemana?"

"Kerumahku."

.

Dan ayo kita menjelajahi pikiran Yongguk. Apakah dia sebahagia kedua temannya itu?

"Walau pun dia begitu, aku tetap menyukainya.." batin Yongguk yang juga sedang memikirkan seseorang yang ia temui tadi siang didepan panti asuhan.

Yongguk terus memandangi namja cantik itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah tegasnya. Namja cantik itu tersenyum dengan sangat bahagianya bersama anak-anak disekeliling. Sepertinya namja itu kesusahan untuk membagikan semua balonnya sendirian, lalu ia pun melihat Yongguk yang ada didekatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Ehmm, permisi..."

"Nn nde?"

"Bisakah anda membantuku membagikan balon-balon ini?" tanyanya ragu-ragu pada Yongguk.

"Nde tentu saja. Dengan senang hati."

"Kamsahamnida." tak lupa namja cantik ini membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah membagikan seluruh balon udara tersebut namja cantik itu pun berniat untuk pergi tapi ditahan oleh Yongguk.

"Em permisi..."

"Nde?" tanyanya sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Boleh aku mengetahui nama anda?"

Namja cantik ini awalnya terkejut, tapi detik kemudian ia hanya tersenyum sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.

"Wae? Apakah aku tidak sopan?" gumam Yongguk setelah melihat kepergian namja tadi.

Lalu tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampiri Yongguk.

"Kau tidak akan mudah untuk mendekatinya." lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Yongguk yang merasa aneh plus bingung.

"Hah, apa maksudnya?"

.

"Hah aku masih jatuh cinta padanya." seru Daehyun. Dua penghuni lainnya pun langsung menatap Daehyun.

"Nugu?" tanya Yongguk."Youngjae mu?" Daehyun mengangguk.

Lalu Jongup pun turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Daehyun."wah jinjja hyung? Kau bertemu dengannya?"

Daehyun mengangguk bahagia."hm."

"Bagaimana pertemuan kalian barusan?"

"Begitulah hyung. Bertemu dengan paman Yoo serta adik perempuannya Youngjae." Daehyun tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa semua siswa yang ada di Academy ini berlatih alat music, bernyanyi, membuat lagu dan lain sebagainya.

Saat ini Yongguk bersama dua dongsaengnya serta siswa lainnya sedang belajar music bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Diruang kelas. Buku catatan terletak diatas meja para siswa dan jangan lupakan sebuah pena pun mereka memegangnya. Bersiap untuk menulis pelajaran yang penting.

Kyuhyun berkeliling disetiap meja siswa sambil berbicara."Cinta…" ia melihat sekeliling kelasnya sambil tersenyum."cinta adalah inspirasi terbesar dalam music…"

Setelah mendengar kata 'cinta' mereka bertiga ya tentu saja Yongguk, Daehyun serta Jongup menjadi lebih serius mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"Cinta dan Music saling berhubungan satu sama lain. Keduanya berasal dari hati…" Kyuhyun terus mengelilingi siswa yang sedang duduk mendengarkannya."…dan tujuan keduanya bergantung pada apakah hati mengekspresikannya atau tidak." Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali kedepan kelas dan menatap satu per satu siswanya dengan senyum hangat.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang… maka nyatakanlah." Lalu ia menatap Yongguk dan juga Daehyun yang memang duduk paling depan dan Jongup yang ada disebelah bangkunya."jangan pedulikan apakah dia menerima atau menolaknya." Yongguk, Daehyun dan juga Jongup meresapi setiap katanya dengan serius. Lalu Kyuhyun beralih ke siswa lainnya.

"begitu juga jika kalian merasa ingin memainkan alat music didepanmu. Angkat dan mainkan saja," ia berkeliling lagi."jangan pedulikan jelek atau bagus.

Dengarkan saja kata hatimu dan lakukan apa yang hatimu katakan." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan penuh makna, lalu ia kembali kemejanya dan menutup kelas tersebut."nah, karena waktunya sudah habis, kalian boleh beristirahat." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum dan meninggalkan kelas, setelah sebelumnya para siswa menunduk hormat.

Para siswa sudah pada keluar kelas, kecuali tiga makhluk ini yang masih setia berada didalam kelas sambil senyam senyum sendiri dengan konyolnya.

"cinta…"

"cinta hehehe…"

"cinta…?"

Tiga orang yang sedang kasmaran.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu sudah berlalu dan Daehyun sudah mendapatkan kerja Partime disebuah café didekat Academynya. sedangkan Jongup ia ikut klub Dance, dan betapa beruntungnya ia saat tahu bahwa pujaan hatinya berada diklub tersebut yang tentu saja menjabat sebagai ketuanya. Ia sangat angkuh menurut Jongup. Tapi ia suka. Sementara Yongguk ia setiap hari pasti datang ke panti asuhan.

Saat ini Yongguk membawa banyak balon udara dengan beraneka warna. Dan saat anak-anak dipanti asuhan melihat itu mereka langsung mengerubungi Yongguk. Yongguk tersenyum dengan sangat bahagianya dan langsung membagikan balon tersebut, saat tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampirinya dan membantunya sambil tersenyum. itu adalah dia…

"hm, terima kasih atas bantuannya." Yongguk berterima kasih.

"Tidak masalah tuan. Terima kasih telah membuat anak-anak tersenyum." jawabnya dengan senyum ramah, lalu berlalu pergi ke dalam panti asuhan tersebut.

"Tuan? Dia sangat sopan... Aish aku lupa ingin menanyakan namanya lagi."

Cafe tempat Daehyun bekerja dikunjungi oleh banyak pelanggan dan membuatnya sibuk, juga kelelahan.

Saat tiba-tiba Daehyun melihat sahabatnya itu menuju cafenya. Daehyun merapikan pakaiannya. Cafe itu memang tempat yang terbuka.

"Daehyun~ah!" teriak sahabatnya itu dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya diudara, senyum terukir diwajah manisnya.

Daehyun balas melambai didepan cafe. Dan saat ia ada hadapannya, sahabatnya itu langsung memeluknya lagi."Jae-" ah hati Daehyun melompat-lompat.

"Appa menyuruhmu untuk berkunjung lagi." ujarnya setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oh tentu saja, tapi nanti saat aku ada waktu luang."

"Kau ini..." katanya manja sambil mem-pout-kan bibir tipisnya. Daehyun tentu saja tersenyum gemas.

"Jae-" kata-kata Daehyun tetpotong saat seseorang datang tiba-tiba dengan mobil sportnya, dan menyalakan klaksonnya, dan Youngjae langsung tersenyum lebar saat seorang pria tampan bermata sipit turun dari mobil tersebut.

"Jaebum-ah~"

Perasaan Daehyun jadi tidak enak.

Namja yang dipanggil Jaebum pun langsung menghampiri mereka -tepatnya Youngjae. Dan langsung memeluk Youngjae dan mengangkatnya sedikit keudara.

"Wuoh~ Jaebum-ah~." seru Youngjae karena kaget, tapi ia tetap tersenyum bahagia. Daehyun menatap mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kecewa? Sakit hati? Kaget? Tak percaya apa yang barusan dilihatnya? Entahlah, ia tak bisa mengekpresikannya.

"Kau ini, selalu saja melakukan itu." ujar Youngjae sambil memukul sayang dada namja bernama Jaebum itu.

"Tapi kau sukakan." katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ohh iya aku lupa. Dae, kenalkan ini namjachingu ku." ujar Youngjae sambil tersenyum. Tapi ia melihat Daehyun yang hanya diam saja."Dae?" panggilnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya dimuka Daehyun. Daehyun pun tersadar.

"E eoh..." Daehyun menatap Youngjae, lalu 'namjachingu' nya. Dan tersenyum-senyum yang dipaksakan-canggung."oh, hallo, aku Jung Daehyun, teman Youngjae." katanya sambil terus mempertahankan senyumnya."hehe..."

"Aku Jaebum," jawabnya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya."aku pacar Youngjae." tambahnya sambil merangkul pinggang Youngjae. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi, menurut Daehyun.

 _Tidak ada harapan... Untuk ku..._

Semua pandangan manusia manusia didalam ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh kaca ini, tertuju pada sosok ditengah ruangan yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan juga kedua kakinya mengikuti irama lagu yang sedang mengalun diseluruh penjuru ruangan, dan jangan lupakan pandangan nya yang tajam terlihat sangat serius. Hingga membuat semua orang yang menatapnya terkesima.

Ah... Terkesan tepatnya.

Tak terkecuali namja imut bertubuh tinggi ini. Ia terlihat tak mengedipkan matanya sama sekali. Apalagi ia duduk dipaling depan, pandangannya terus mengikuti setiap gerakan yang sedang dilakukan oleh namja sipit ditengah ruangan yang sedang menari dengan sangat indahnya.

Music pun berhenti. Dan namja yang tadi menari langsung menghampiri seorang namja yang sedang duduk sambil melamun, ia pun tersenyum melihat namja manis itu."bagaimana?" tanyanya, saat sudah ada dihadapan namja manis itu dan berlutut dihadapannya dengan lutut kirinya yang menempel dengan lantai, dan menyimpan siku kanannya diatas lutut yang satunya. Dan tersenyum dengan indahnya. Seperti malaikat.

Tapi orang didepannya tak menyahut sama sekali, dan malah asyik melamun, dan tersadar saat seseorang mencolek hidung mancungnya."apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, Junhong-ssi."

"A apa...?"

"Bagaimana penampilan ku barusan?"

"Kau sangat keren Jongup-ssi!" tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka dengan senyum manis terukir diwajah cantiknya.

Jongup pun menatap orang tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Hohohohoho, akhir nya diUp lagi nihh FF heheheheee^^,**

 **Haha A-yo! Bales Review ajja deh n_n**

 **Guest : Sooya :**

Iya iya ,,,sooya itu penggemarnya sharulkan juga ,jadi pas bca di awal , waktu tungguh tungguhan ,langsung kebayang deh fllm mohabbaten ,tapi ff nya sam yg ini pasti lebih seru donk iya kan ,oke di tunggu chap selanjutnya yaa sam

 **:**

Iya kah? SAM jugaaa, hahahahaaa iya yah, mudah ketebak nihh cerita hehehe, hehe menurut kamu lebih seru gak? XD, makasih udah mau nunggu T-T, ini udah dilanjut nihhh n_n. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **daejaeeeeee :**

SAM JAHADDDDD udah nunggu lama terus skrang di up tapi disuruh nunggu lama lagi huhuhuhu *nangisalaala*

cepet lanjut SAM aku suka ceritanya sama film nya juga.. pokonya gak boleh lama!

 **:**

SAM emang jahad(ketawa epil) XD, nggak ihh SAM mahh baik kokkkk, hehe iya maaf yahhhh, sepertinya kamu harus nunggu lagi nihh hehe /ketawa epil again/ Cup cup jangan nangis yahh nak XD

Huhuhu ini lama yah diup nya T-T makasih udah suka sama nihh FF~~, SAM juga sangat suka film nyaaa, hehe ini lama yahh?. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Jung Rae Gun :**

hueee akhirnya mereka pada ketemu pasangan masing masing wkwk

duhh ngebayangin jonglo kiyutt bgttt deddk ojel jadi galak yaa, biasanya juga manjamanja terus ama jongup

cieee dehyun suka ama yjae cieee, sayang bgt yaa gak dikenalin ama yjae :p ehpadahal mah yjae itu pura pura gak kenal wkwk

hmmm part banghim always bikin hati ini merinduuu:"") himchan sosok ibunya dpt bgt disini:"" pantesan yongguk langsung klenger XD

 **:**

Huweeeee iyahhh T-T XD

Hahahaha iyah yah, kali kali Junhong galak dikit kan tak apa :D

Acieeee Daehyun suka nya ama SAM kok :*/abaikan/ hahahahaaa iyah Yjae lupa sesaat XD

Hmmm merindu bangett yahh , iyahhhhh T-T, hmmmm hahahahahaa XD. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **adyeon jung :**

dh yg jadi sameer itu kan sam...

lanjuuuutttt

 **:**

Iyah dh yang jadi Sameer :D

Ini udah dilanjut nihh~. Makasih udah Review^^;*.

 **Makasih sama yang udah berkunjung ke nih FF^^**

 **RnR again Juseyoooo~~ plisss jangan jadi Siders_-**

 **Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

 **© SAM or Daejae24 2018**

 **See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
